Dream A Little Dream
by demonicfaerie2009
Summary: Various snippets of dreams/nightmares from Dean's point-of-view. No real set time frame on any of them, will address further within each chapter/dream.
1. Losing Reality

**Disclaimer: Do not own SPN or the related characters.**

**Warnings: Hints of violence within this chapter.**

**AN: Set roughly within a couple of weeks after Jo's death. Season 5.**

* * *

Just a dream, just a dream. While Dean slept he rolled over onto his stomach, forcing his head into the pillow to nearly cut his breathing off. Somewhere inside he knew that it was only a dream, but he couldn't wake himself from it. His eyeballs darted back and forth in their sockets, his eyelids fluttering faintly from the movement. It was all a dream, all a horrible, horrible dream. Of course, no matter how many times he repeated the mantra, he couldn't rouse himself.

–

It had all started with a dinner, a nice dinner in a quaint little restaurant with a view of the ocean. A petite and pretty blonde sat across from him, smiling tenderly at him. Even though every instinct in an awakened state would have told him that this was all wrong, his dream didn't care and something about the dream itself had allured him into a deeper state of dreamland. "Come on, Dean. The waiter isn't going to wait all day." She'd said, those brown eyes staring into the depths of his soul.

With a little shake of his head, he'd turned toward the man standing beside him. "Oh.. Umm.. Whatever your special is and a beer.." He'd said to the waiter who nodded and left.

Dean turned his gaze back to the small blonde and couldn't help but to smile at her. Of course, he knew it was all a dream from the moment he'd seen her. But he didn't want to wake up yet. "I missed you.." She'd said, leaning up against the table a little to reach for his hand.

His own quickly found hers and intertwined their fingers. "I missed you too.." He'd said softly. These tender sort of moments didn't happen often enough in his real life, another indicator that this was all a dream. Green eyes moved slowly over her face, taking in ever inch of it, re-memorizing her features. Like the shape of her lips, the curve of her brow, the exact color of her eyes. Everything.

With his focus so planted on the blonde, he didn't pay an ounce of attention to the things happening around him. Maybe he should have. Slowly everything around him, the other customers, the staff, the tables, everything within the little diner was slowly vanishing to be replaced by something darker. The restaurant was slowly transforming itself into an old warehouse filled with bloodthirsty vampires that stalked the shadows. "Dean," She'd murmured as her gaze danced around behind him, her breathing increased steadily. "Dean... look.." She'd whispered, snapping him out of his trance.

Before he had much chance to do anything the table flipped as one of the vampires, a tall man that looked vaguely familiar to him, reached out and snagged the blonde up. "JO!" He'd shouted, lurching himself out of his chair only be find himself magically behind a set of bars.

"-the hell?" He demanded as he shook the bars. Another indication that this was all a dream.

"Too bad Winchester.." The vampire said as he held tightly to Jo's arms, pinning them behind her back with only one of his own hands. "Looks like your happily ever after is over." His hand reached to Jo's stomach, which Dean only now realized was swollen greatly. Was she pregnant when they'd started dinner? He couldn't remember.

Dean jerked at the bars once more before hearing another familiar voice. "Give it up, you can't get out." He whipped around to look behind him, gasping slightly at the sight of the taller man standing there.

"Dad..?" He asked as John stepped forward and placed his own hands on the bars.

"Hey kid." John said quietly.

Dean could feel his eyes brimming with tears and shook his head before looking back to Jo, his hands still on the bars. He had to get to her. But how. "Dean!" Her voice reached him, sounding panicked as she struggled in the vice-like hold of the vampire.

"Like I said. Too bad, Winchester." The vampire stated darkly just before his hands released Jo's stomach and arms, only to find her chin and turn her head so fast and hard that Dean heard the bones snap just as she crumpled to the dirty floor.  
"JO!" He shouted again, jerking hard at the bars. No, no, no, no, no. Not again. Please not again. When he felt the hand on his shoulder he whipped around, glaring at his father... well, the dream version of him anyway.

"Give it up kiddo.. You can't save her." John said quietly before pulling Dean into a hug. His eyes closed for only a moment, fighting back those angry tears.

When they opened again he was in Bobby's living room with his arms around.. Bobby.. The older man patted his back timidly. "Okay, kid.. Get off'a me."

Dean stepped back quickly, his eyes darting around the room in mixed curiosity and panic. It was Bobby's house alright, albeit a cleaner and less cluttered version, but still Bobby's. Slowly he looked back to Bobby and could still feel the tears on his face, so he quickly wiped them away. "Where's Sam..." He asked the older man. Bobby shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Bobby, where's Sam?" He asked again, watching Bobby's discomfort.

"Dean... We need to get you back to the hospital.."

"Hospital? What hospital?" He asked gruffly, feeling his temper start to bubble up.

"We've been through this, so many times. Are you taking your meds?" Bobby asked, his features filling with concern.

"What meds. Bobby.,what the hell is going on?" He demanded angrily. Bobby sighed and backed himself up to the wall, even there he didn't appear comfortable.

"Dean, there is no Sam.. There are no monsters.. There is no war.. You've gotta st-" Bobby's voice rang into his head just before he rolled in the bed once more, rolling just enough that he'd put himself on the edge of the bed without realizing it. One tiny movement and he'd dumped himself onto the floor which lurched him out of the dream.

Dean took in a sharp breath and quickly turned his gaze to his sleeping brother's bed where he could clearly see Sam, then covered his face with his hands and let out a low breath. Sleep wasn't going to come easy tonight.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Dance With The Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or the related characters, only what happens with them in my head.**

**Warning: Violence, language.**

**AN: Set roughly season 8-obviously semi-au.**

* * *

He rolled slightly in his inability to sleep, the bed was a little uncomfortable, but what motel bed wasn't? Then again, he was used to that with the decades he'd been sackin' out on them. Sam was sleeping in the second bed of the room. At least, Sam was in the bed, he wasn't aware of if his brother was actually sleeping. With a heavy sigh he rolled onto his back again, eyes on the ceiling, hands tucked under his head. Maybe taking off his boots would help a little. Eh, Dean really didn't feel like motivation to do it. Slowly, ever so slowly, he drifted off to sleep. So slowly that he didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until Sam's hand shook his shoulder roughly. "Dean! Wake up already!"

"Wha-?" He blinked those green eyes blearily before sitting up. "-the hell, Sam?" He asked gruffly while rubbing at his face to rub the sleep away.

"Dude, 13 hours of sleep is more than enough, we've got shit to do. Get up."

"I'm up, I'm up!" He said with a growling sigh. Had he really slept for 13 hours? It felt like he'd just fallen out ten minutes ago. "Why the rush, Sammy?" He asked, finally lowering his hands from his face and spotting his brother dashing around the room while throwing things into their duffel's. Brows furrowed in confusion. To the best of his knowledge they had just finished a job and didn't have anything else lined up.

"How much did you drink last night?" Sam asked with a hint of amazement in his tone as well as annoyance.

"None.. What's up?" He asked, confusion coloring his tone. What the hell was going on now? He obviously missed something major. "Whatever, dude." He said with a low sigh as he pushed himself to stand. After grabbing everything that he normally slept with around the bed, Dean tossed it into his duffle and grabbed his jacket while Sammy picked up his own duffle, looking far too excited. "Where the hell are we going, Sam?" He asked, sounding irritated and exhausted still.

"Just come on, Dean!" His brother said excitement leaking through his tone. Dean reached for the keys in his jacket pocket at the same time that Sam held them up with a little jingle. "I'm driving." Sam stated with a smirk just before ducking out of the motel room. Before Dean had even made it to the door he heard Baby turn over with a little roar. Damn, Sam moved fast. Sighing, he closed the door and tossed his duffle through the open window into the backseat before climbing into the passenger seat and settling in for whatever drive was about to occur. His arm rested on the window ledge, cheek in hand, a bored expression filling his features. After what seemed like only minutes Sam pulled the car to a stop in front of a dilapidated building. He still seemed thoroughly excited. "Come ON!" Sam said as he shut the engine off and jumped out of the car with Dean simply shaking his head and following suit.

Having no clue what was going on, or why the hell they were going into the building, Dean made sure to grab his gun and tuck it into his waistband as he followed his brother up the front steps. It looked like an old apartment building that hadn't been lived in in nearly 50 years. A slow sigh escaped his lips when Sam yanked the door open and went darting into the building. "Dude, what the hell are we doing here?" He asked sounding annoyed and frustrated all at once while stepping through the door.

"Just come on!" Sam voice echoed down the hallway from somewhere in the distance. With another sigh he ran through the hall, finally emerging through a door and nearly colliding into his brothers back.

"What the hell, Sam! What. Are. We. Doi-" He cut himself off mid-annoyed rant when Sam turned around. The face.. It was Sam's but it wasn't all at the same time. He'd seen that face once before. In the future. Almost three years ago but five years in the future. If that made sense. Zachariah had sent him to the year 2014 where he'd seen the damage of the world when the Croatoan virus had been leaked into the world. Where Sam wasn't Sam. Where he was cold and bloodthirsty and uncaring. Where Cas had been a drugged out hippie and he'd become a ruthless killer. Where Sam had been Lucifer.

His breath caught in his throat, taking a step back. "No." Dean shook his head hard while the word was nothing more than a breath. "Let him go." He nearly pleaded.

Sam/Lucifer shook his head softly. "I truly am sorry, Dean, but don't you see? It has to be Sam."

"No, it doesn't! You're gone, what the hell do you care!?"

"I'm not gone. Not really." Sam/Lucifer took a step closer to Dean. Even though the motion had been completely nonthreatening, Dean didn't want the bastard near him. Without hesitation he yanked the gun from his waistband and pointed it at Sam/Lucifer's head. "You won't shoot, Dean. You won't shoot your own brother."

"You're not my brother right now." Dean said with a sneer, cocking the gun at the same time. The barrel was aimed square at his brother's head. He actually had to fight with overwhelming emotion while aiming that gun at his brother's head. The idea of actually shooting Sam made his stomach hurt, made him sick and made him feel like a horrid person.

"We're not alone, you know." Sam/Lucifer stated with a tiny quirk to his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're not finished."

"Oh trust me. We are. By a lot." He stated with a sneer.

"You still have to say yes."

"Never."

"I think you will. Want to know why?"

"Try me, prick." Dean growled out quietly.

"Look.." Lucifer waved a hand behind him to the darkness filling the room. A brow rose, wondering what the hell he was supposed to be seeing. Sure, there was something like a fire somewhere in the distance but there was nothing he could really make out beyond the dancing flames. Lucifer's eyes rolled and his hands clapped, instantly lights flicked on, nearly blinding him. After blinking away the sudden bright, Dean saw what Lucifer wanted him to.

A cage at the far end of the room. Within the cage stood Bobby, a terrified looking Jo and Ellen, Ash, everyone he'd ever known and cared about. The dancing flames he'd seen were a ring of holy fire that had Cas trapped inside. As his gaze danced over each of their faces his hand began to shake lightly before turning back to Lucifer. He didn't get the chance to say a word before the angel spoke. "If you say no, I will kill them. Each and every one of them. Slowly, painfully. Listen. Listen.." Lucifer fell silent.

In the silence Dean heard the sound of claws scratching the floor before angry snorting growls. That expression of 'I'm fucked' tugged at his features. "Hell hounds.."

"Hungry hell hounds." Lucifer confirmed before speaking again. "I will kill each of them and then bring them back to life just to kill them again."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have to win. I cannot win without Sam. I cannot win unless Michael claims you. The battle would not be fair, otherwise."

Dean shook his head. "No." He stated, staring hard at Lucifer. "No."

"No? No?" Lucifer's hand rose, his fingers snapped and only seconds later he heard screams. Low, masculine screams. His eyes squeezed shut. Dean didn't even have to look to know it was Bobby.

"No." He said again, gruffer than before. Again, the fingers snapped and he heard screaming again. Female, older. Ellen. "No." Jo. "No." Cas. "No." Bobby. Again and again and again it repeated while his heart clenched every time there was a scream. Every time he had to say no. "STOP!" He finally shouted, aiming the gun at Lucifer's head.

"Go ahead. Shoot me if it makes you feel better." He said just before the loud blast echoed when Dean pulled the trigger. Sam/Lucifer's hand rose to his head, lightly gripping it with a little groan before laughing. "Wow, there was quite a little blast of air against my brain. It tickled." He said before snapping his fingers again. Jo. He didn't have to look to know it was her and his heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest. "Come on, Dean. Just say yes and end all of this. We can do this for all of eternity." He said with a twisted smile.

"No.." He said while shaking his head. He was so tired of this, Dean just wanted it all to stop, to end. But he couldn't say yes. He couldn't do it.

"Fine." His fingers snapped again. Another scream. Ellen. Every time one died, another was returned to their bodies. It was horrid and Dean didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. "Just say yes, Dean. Things will be so much simpler. I promise that all of them will be returned to their bodies, good as new. They will never be harmed in the new world. All of them. Take a look. They will be fine. Always." Lucifer said with an almost plea to his voice.

"Fuck you." Dean said before cocking the gun again.

"Didn't we just go through this? You can't shoot me. I can't die."

"No." He stated while taking several steps back from Lucifer. "But I can." Without another word he jammed the gun against his temple and yanked the trigger with a loud blast.

–

The blast had been loud enough that he jerked himself awake. His heart was thundering loudly within his chest, his breathing came in short gasps. "Son of a bitch." He muttered to himself before looking over at Sam's sleeping form. It was still dark and after looking at the clock on his phone he could see that he'd only been asleep for 3 hours. None of it had been real. None of it. He pressed his hands against his eyes, digging the heels of his palms into his eye sockets and trying to drown out the images from the dream that still poured into his head.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
